Kau Sedang Apa?
by kikooo
Summary: [Chanbaek/Baekyeol] Baekhyun mendengar suara Chanyeol dari dalam kamar Sehun di tengah malam. . . .kenapa Baekhyun jadi kesal, ya?/AU/Nyaris sho-ai/DLDR!


Baekhyun mendadak terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasa tenggorokan dan bibirnya kering sekali. Karena itu, Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya, meloncat dari ranjang, lalu berjalan dengan sedikit berjinjit agar tidak membangunkan Chanyeol yang masih tertidur.

Setelah berhasil membuka pintu tanpa suara sama sekali, Baekhyun cepat-cepat berjalan menuju dapur. Karena ruangan dapur gelap, Baekhyun meraba-raba dinding untuk mendapatkan sakelar. Senyumnya mengembang ketika mendapatkan sakelar lampu dan menyalakannya. Tepat saat itu, telinga Baekhyun menangkap suara yang tidak asing dari kamar yang letaknya paling dekat dengan dapur.

"Sehunna! J-jangan—hahahaha!"

Baekhyun kenal suara berat itu. Suara Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Buat apa Chanyeol ada di kamar Sehun dan Suho padahal harusnya ia sedang terkapar di kamar mereka berdua karena kelelahan?

Chanyeol diam-diam pindah dari kamar mereka ke kamar Sehun dan Suho tanpa sepengetahuannya? Kenapa?

"Hyung! Kau benar-benar—huahaha! Kau sudah tidak waras lagi, Hyung!" Suara Sehun tiba-tiba terdengar geli di dalam sana.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, memfokuskan telinga untuk mendengar apa yang sedang dilakukan Chanyeol (dengan Sehun) di sana, tapi yang kemudian terdengar hanyalah suara tawa membahana dan suara gumaman yang tak jelas.

Akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah untuk menguping pembicaraan keduanya. Dengan wajah yang ditekuk kesal, Baekhyun mematikan lampu dan berbalik ke kamarnya dengan langkah yang kasar.

Dan sepertinya ia lupa untuk membasahi tenggorokan dan bibirnya.

.

.

.

**Kau Sedang Apa?**

**by kikooo**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:**

All casts belong to God and this fic belongs to me.

**Warnings:**

AU. Sho-ai. Boys Love. Boy x Boy. Boyband-life.

**Main Pairing:**

Chanbaek/Baekyeol.

**Casts:**

Byun Baekhyun ; Park Chanyeol ; and other members.

.

.

**Happy reading!**

.

.

[o][o][o]

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening ketika melihat gaya makan Baekhyun pagi ini yang tampak serampangan. Ia menoleh ke arah member yang lainnya, tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadari ada yang salah dari salah satu _vocal line_ tersebut.

Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk di samping Baekhyun, lalu menatapnya dengan sarat khawatir. "Baekkie," panggilnya pelan. "Ada apa dengan—"

Belum saja Chanyeol menuntaskan pertanyaannya, tiba-tiba Baekhyun bangkit berdiri sambil membawa piringnya, lalu berjalan ke arah sofa di ruang tamu, di mana Kai dan Kyungsoo sedang asyik menonton acara berita olahraga, dan duduk di sana tanpa mengacuhkan Chanyeol sama sekali.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengerutkan kening dan merasa heran dengan kelakuan Baekhyun pagi ini. Sebenarnya semua itu dimulai sejak bangun tidur beberapa jam yang lalu. Chanyeol yang bangun, diikuti dengan Baekhyun yang juga terbangun, langsung bangkit duduk dan merenggangkan badannya sambil menguap besar-besar. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang juga duduk sambil menggosok kedua matanya.

Dengan tersenyum lebar seperti biasa, Chanyeol menyapa Baekhyun dengan ceria. "Selamat pagi, Baekkie~"

Baekhyun berhenti menggosok matanya, lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan sarat dingin dan tajam. Chanyeol tersentak. Dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun, Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat tidur, lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Itu membuat kening Chanyeol merengut dan mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang telah dilakukannya pada Baekhyun. Apa yang salah? Apakah ia berbuat sesuatu yang buruk pada Baekhyun sehingga pemuda itu memusuhinya?

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Baekhyun?" tanya Suho tiba-tiba, membuat Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya dan mendongak.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, Hyung. Sungguh," jawab Chanyeol tegas.

"Tapi dia kelihatan marah sekali, Hyung," sahut Sehun dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah. Chanyeol ingin memperingatkannya untuk tidak berbicara saat mengunyah, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aku tahu dia marah, tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa. Apakah ada dari kalian yang tahu alasannya?"

Keduanya—Suho dan Sehun—hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Mungkin gara-gara kau main ke kamarku dan Suho-hyung. Hahaha...," tambah Sehun setengah bercanda.

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak mungkin!"

"Memangnya apa yang kalian lakukan di kamarku?" Suho menyipitkan matanya curiga.

Chanyeol dan Sehun sama-sama tergelak. "Tidak ada. Hanya ada sedikit urusan," kata Chanyeol tanpa menghentikan tawa gelinya.

"Yang betul?" Suho makin menyipit curiga. "Kalian tidak menyembunyikan pakaian-pakaianku, kan?"

"_Yuck_! Tidak mungkin, Hyung!" sahut Sehun.

"Kami bahkan tidak berpikir untuk mengacak-acak barangmu, Hyung," tambah Chanyeol. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia menyeringai jahil seperti ada sesuatu yang baru saja menghampiri pikirannya. "Tapi... mungkin saja lain kali hal itu boleh dicoba. Bukan begitu, Sehun?"

Sehun balas menyeringai. "Benar, Hyung..."

Suho langsung melotot. "YACH! Jangan pernah mengganggu barang-barangku!"

Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya tertawa geli. Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol lupa dengan masalah Baekhyun barusan.

.

.

.

.

.

Wajah Baekhyun makin menggelap ketika mendengar suara tawa Chanyeol dan Sehun di ruang makan. Ia makin menyendok telur dadarnya dengan kasar dan serampangan. _Dasar bodoh. Tidak waras. Dia benar-benar tidak peduli padaku_, gerutunya dalam hati. Tapi tiba-tiba ia berhenti menggerutu dalam hati dan terheran-heran sebenarnya gerutuan itu ditujukan untuk siapa.

Baekhyun mendengus. Tentu saja untuk si idiot bernama Chanyeol itu. Bukannya ia datang untuk membujuk Baekhyun, malah orang itu sibuk tertawa dengan Sehun.

_Dasar idiot. Super idiot_, gerutu Baekhyun lagi.

"Ada apa denganmu, sih? Sejak tadi kau bergumam dan menghentak-hentakkan kaki seperti orang gila," tanya Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk di sampingnya sambil menatapnya bulat-bulat.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, ingin menumpahkan kekesalannya pada Kyungsoo, tapi tidak jadi dan justru ia mendesah. Kalau ia bercerita pada Kyungsoo, pasti Kyungsoo akan menertawai alasan kekesalannya itu dan menyebut dirinya merajuk seperti anak kecil. Tidak. Ia tidak mau.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyung," balas Baekhyun dengan lirih.

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, lalu bertanya dengan suara yang lebih pelan lagi. "Emm... Apakah ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol-hyung? Aku melihat kalian seperti sedang bermusuhan. Bukan dari pihak Chanyeol, tapi dari pihakmu." Kyungsoo menunjuk Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya.

"Aku?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak punya masalah sama sekali. Aku tidak bersikap memusuhi. Justru masalahnya itu dari Chanyeol, oke?"

"Jadi... apa yang dilakukannya sehingga kau memusuhinya? Bukannya kemarin kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Kenapa kalian bertengkar?" Tiba-tiba Kai bertanya seperti itu dan muncul dari belakang Kyungsoo lalu meletakkan dagunya di bahu Kyungsoo tanpa masalah sama sekali—seperti sudah terbiasa.

Kyungsoo merasa risih. "Menyingkirlah," katanya sambil mendorong Kai menjauh. "Tapi aku sependapat dengan Jongin. Mengapa kalian bertengkar?"

Baekhyun mulai tidak nyaman dengan semua desakan ini. Ia langsung menggigit bibirnya, lalu berkata dengan terbata-bata, "A-aku.. aku... Lebih baik kalian tanyakan saja alasannya pada Chanyeol!" Kemudian, Baekhyun bangkit dari sofa dan cepat-cepat pergi ke arah dapur.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memutar kenop pintu kamarnya sambil mendesah. Ia tidak seharusnya begini. Bagaimana bisa hanya karena Chanyeol pindah dari kamar mereka secara diam-diam membuatnya marah tanpa jelas seperti ini? Apakah karena Chanyeol dan Sehun tertawa bersama tanpa mengajak dirinya? Atau karena ia tidak suka Chanyeol tertawa dengan orang lain selain dirinya?

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran aneh itu. Mana mungkin ia bersikap protektif—atau lebih tepatnya cemburu?

Cemburu?

Baekhyun makin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Gagasan macam apa itu?

"Katakan padaku kenapa kau betah sekali berdiam di depan pintu sambil menggelengkan kepalamu? Apakah kau sedang berlatih untuk _clubbing_?"

Tiba-tiba suara berat itu membuatnya kaget setengah mati. Baekhyun segera menoleh dan menemukan Chanyeol sedang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Tanpa dihendakinya, mata Baekhyun menyipit tajam, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Chanyeol langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu, Baekkie. Kalau aku tidak tahu akar masalahnya sampai kau memusuhiku seperti ini, mana bisa aku merasa bersalah?" kata Chanyeol dengan serius.

"Aku tidak memusuhimu," jawab Baekhyun cepat.

"Lalu, tidak mengacuhkanku dan menatapku dengan tajam itu bukanlah sikap memusuhi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan lirih sambil menurunkan kedua tangannya. Ia maju selangkah, seiring dengan Baekhyun yang mundur selangkah. "Bahkan tidak membalas sapaanku tadi pagi. _Ouch_, Baekhyun. Kau membuat hatiku sakit, tahu?"

"Justru aku yang sakit hati, Yeol!" teriak Baekhyun frustrasi dan dengan cepat ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

Chanyeol langsung memandang ke sekitar mereka. Sepertinya tidak ada member yang mendengar teriakan Baekhyun barusan. Dengan wajah yang tegas—yang jarang dilihat Baekhyun—Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar mereka dan menelengkan kepalanya. "Masuklah. Kita bicarakan di dalam saja. Aku tidak mau member lain tahu kalau kita bertengkar layaknya anak kecil seperti ini."

Baekhyun berjalan ke dalam kamar tanpa membantah. Kemudian Chanyeol menutup pintunya dan menguncinya. Mata Baekhyun langsung melebar.

"Kenapa dikunci?"

"Agar kau tidak kabur dari diskusi kita, Baek," jawab Chanyeol dengan tenang. Chanyeol kemudian duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur, lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Nah, sekarang ceritakan padaku kenapa kau bersikap tidak baik padaku hari ini dan... apa maksudmu dengan kau yang sakit hati itu, hm?"

"Aku... aku..." Baekhyun mulai bingung antara menceritakannya atau tidak. Tidak mungkin ia terang-terangan kalau ia tidak suka dengan tawa Chanyeol dan Sehun semalam bukan?

"Tidak apa-apa. Katakan saja," kata Chanyeol dengan kalem. Justru, melihat wajah tenang Chanyeol dan sorot matanya yang teduh, Baekhyun jadi ingin sekali menumpahkan seluruhnya pada Chanyeol.

Dan tanpa disadarinya, Baekhyun pun mulai berkata, "Aku... kemarin mendengar suara tawa dari kamar Suho-hyung dan Sehun. Suara tawamu dengan Sehun. Apa yang kalian lakukan kemarin malam, huh?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sekali. Dua kali. Lalu ia menyeringai, menahan tawa. "Oh, itu. Itu rahasia," kekehnya.

Emosi Baekhyun langsung naik. "Nah! Justru itulah yang membuatku marah padamu, Chanyeol! Kau selalu berkata rahasia dan rahasia! Aku jadi kesal padamu!"

Chanyeol justru menatap Baekhyun dengan heran. "Masalahnya, itu benar-benar rahasia, Baek. Rahasiaku dengan Sehun. Sehun akan memukulku kalau aku menceritakannya padamu."

"Katakan padaku." Wajah Baekhyun menggelap ketika mengatakan hal itu.

"Nanti aku akan—"

"Katakan saja." Ekspresi Baekhyun makin menggelap. Itu membuat Chanyeol merinding dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyerah.

"Baiklah, Baekhyun. Aku akan cerita padamu. Tapi, janji padaku untuk tidak menceritakannya pada yang lain, oke?" kata Chanyeol sambil mengerlingkan matanya. Tanpa menunggu respon dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol melanjutkan, "Ini tentang Luhan-hyung."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Ada apa dengan Luhan-hyung?"

"Begini, Sehun memintaku untuk memberinya ide tentang video penyemangat untuk Luhan-hyung yang ada China. Ini misi rahasia—karena ia tidak mau ada member yang tahu kalau ia bersikap seperti ini pada Luhan, makanya aku pindah ke kamarnya di malam hari, tepat sekali saat Suho sedang menginap di tempat manajer. Aku memberinya beberapa ide konyol dan akhirnya kita tertawa bersama. Aku ingat saat aku mengusulkan agar Sehun _cross-dressing_, lalu menirukan gaya _cheerleaders_: _L-U-H-A-N! LUHAN! FIGHTING!_ Kurasa itu keren, tapi malah Sehun mati-matian menolak dan tertawa," Chanyeol terkekeh di akhir ceritanya.

Baekhyun terdiam dan tercengang setelah mendengarkan cerita Chanyeol secara lengkap. Jadi... jadi sebenarnya Chanyeol...

"Baek? Kenapa?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu bertanya, "Jadi... hanya itu saja?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Benar."

"Kupikir... kupikir kalian—" Baekhyun berhenti berbicara ketika melihat seringai Chanyeol itu ditujukan kepadanya. Dengan wajah memerah, Baekhyun berteriak, "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, bodoh!"

Tapi malah Chanyeol makin menyeringai. "Wow, ada yang cemburu di sini," katanya jahil.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam. "Tidak ada yang cemburu di sini, Chanyeol," katanya dengan penekanan di mana-mana.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Kalau kau cemburu pada Sehun, aku tidak akan mendekatinya. Aku janji. Kau bisa kok bermain dengan Sehun setiap malam kalau kau mau."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. "Bodoh. Justru aku cemburu padamu," katanya tanpa sadar telah membongkar hal yang selama ini disembunyikannya. Menyadari kebodohannya, Baekhyun langsung melebarkan matanya, wajahnya sepenuhnya memerah, lalu ia bergerak mundur sampai membentur dinding, kemudian duduk sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara tumpukan lengannya. Astaga, ia malu sekali.

"Astaga. Ya, Tuhan. Harusnya aku tidak mengatakan hal itu," gerutu Baekhyun. "Sudahlah, Yeol. Abaikan saja ucapanku barusan."

Chanyeol yang masih terpana dengan ucapan Baekhyun barusan langsung tersentak dan menatap Baekhyun yang duduk dengan posisi bergulung itu dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Benarkah itu, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam, lalu mendesah berat. Ya, sudahlah. Lebih baik mengaku. Toh, dirinya sudah terlanjur mengatakan hal itu.

Baekhyun pun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol lurus-lurus. "Kalau itu benar, memangnya kenapa? Kau akan menganggapku teman yang aneh, bukan?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang duduk sambil membuang muka itu. Lalu ia duduk bersila di depan Baekhyun dan mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun menoleh dan hanya bisa terpana mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

"Bukan aneh, tapi itu... keren. Maksudku, kau cemburu padaku, bukankah itu sesuatu yang hebat?" kata Chanyeol sambil terkekeh.

"Jadi, kalau aku cemburu padamu, itu adalah hal yang hebat?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Dalam hati, ia mempertanyakan di mana letak kehebatannya.

Chanyeol mengangguk penuh semangat. "Dengan begitu, aku tahu kalau kau perhatian padaku. Kau selama ini selalu bersikap tidak peduli padaku, sih~"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sebentar, lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku terus-terusan menghubungimu untuk bertanya kau sedang apa kalau kau sedang tidak bersamaku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sekali. "Oke."

"Dan satu lagi," ucap Baekhyun dengan tegas. "Jangan sekali-kali pindah dari kamar kita tanpa sepengetahuanku."

Chanyeol tersenyum geli, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun untuk mencium kening Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya terdiam—lebih tepatnya terkejut sampai tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Baiklah, Baekkie."

.

.

.

.

.

_**Lima hari kemudian setelah pertengkaran itu...**_

Chanyeol merenggangkan tubuhnya ketika baru saja turun dari panggung. Ialah member yang terakhir kali meninggalkan panggung The Lost Planet. Benar-benar konser yang melelahkan, tapi menyenangkan sekali. Terutama semenjak pertengkaran itu, hubungannya dengan Baekhyun makin membaik dan bahkan sangat baik. Itu membuatnya semangat setiap kali berada di atas panggung.

Chanyeol akhirnya berhenti merenggangkan badan, lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh arah. Tapi ia tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

Dengan perasaan cemas, Chanyeol menghampiri manajernya yang sedang berbicara dengan salah satu kru, lalu mencolek lengannya dan bertanya, "Apakah Hyung melihat—"

Chanyeol berhenti berbicara ketika ia merasa sesuatu bergetar dari kantung celananya. Ia mengangkat tangannya pada manajernya yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya dan berkata, "Maaf. Sebentar dulu, Hyung. Ada pesan masuk."

Manajernya hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Chanyeol berjalan menjauh sambil merogoh kantung celananya dengan susah payah. Setelah mendapatkan ponselnya, ia menatap layar dan menemukan nama Baekhyun di sana. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menekan pesan tersebut. Tanpa dilihat pun, Chanyeol tahu jelas apa isinya.

**From: Uri Baekhyunnie**

**Yeollie? Kau sedang apa?**

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END.**

**[November 23rd, 2014]**

.

**Fuah! Capek juga ngetik, ya! Ini hasil kerja keras pertama sy setelah terinspirasi banget sama akun instagram-nya Chanyeol. Kalian merasa nggak sih kalau Chanyeol mulai **_**update**_** foto sama Baekhyun (sebenernya sih Chanyeol banyak **_**update**_** foto sama yg lainnya juga, tapi sy lebih kesengsem sama bagian Chanbaek-nya XD). Apalagi sy ngakak banget pas ngeliat video Chanyeol sama Sehun yg cuman ketawa-ketawa nggak jelas itu. Nah, dari situlah ide sy muncul (ini author bener-bener nggak nyambung).**

**Oh, ya! Hai, hai! Sy baru saja melanglang buana di dunia fanfic ini~ Salam kenal ya~ Panggil saja sy Kiko. Udah kesengsem sama Chanbaek/Baekyeol sejak beberapa bulan yg lalu. Kedengerannya amatir, ya? Emang, sy msh amatir T_T**

_**Well**_**, biar greget suasananya, sy sarankan sih membaca ini sambil dengerin lagu:**

**1\. **_**Goodbye Summer**_**-nya f(x) **_**featuring**_** D.O. [Sy nggak ngerti letak nyambungnya lagu ini sama tema cerita ini. Tp musiknya cucok banget.]**

**2\. **_**Jealousy**_**-nya Queen. [Nah, kalo ini dari judulnya aja cucok sama temanya.]**

**3\. Aku Rapopo-nya Jupe. [Jujur aja, sy ngetik ini sambil dengerin lagu ini.]**

**Duh! Abaikan yang terakhir, oke?!**

**Karena ini pertama kalinya sy nge-**_**post**_** fanfic di sini, sy mohon **_**review**_** berisi kritik dan saran (pujian jg boleh, ahak ahak).**

_**Last but not least, THANKYOU ALL**_**~!**


End file.
